In order to expand or enhance the wireless signal coverage of a wireless communication network, wireless communication relays may be added to locations not adequately covered by current network infrastructure. A relay repeats wireless signals exchanged between wireless devices and a wireless network access point and, therefore, does not require a backhaul connection to the wireless network's infrastructure. Without the signal repetition provided by the wireless relay, the coverage area of the wireless network access point may otherwise have not extended far enough to serve the wireless devices using the relay. Thus, a wireless relay provides a less resource intensive means for increasing wireless network coverage.
However, since a wireless relay acts as a transparent middleman system between a wireless network access point and wireless devices, neither the network access point nor any of the wireless devices are aware that their communications are being exchanged through the relay. This transparency means that any effect the relay has on the communication paths between the wireless devices and the network access point is not accounted for in the communications transferred on those paths. For example, the relay functionality may cause a time delay in communications on a communication path that would not be recognized as such by either end point on the communication path.